O Aniversário do Aioria
by Carol Couto
Summary: O dia 16 de agosto finalmente chega, e Aioria se vê obrigado a passar pelas 12 casas, em meio a isso, ele acaba tomando ovada. um dia cheio de confusões, um deus irritado, uma deusa maluca, e um cavaleiro sumido, o que será que vai acontecer?


O aniversário do Aioria

Era uma bela manhã no santuário, o sol brilhava intensamente, criando um calor insuportável, mesmo assim Aioria adorava a Grécia, país onde nasceu e cresceu... Espreguiçou-se novamente até se lembrar de algo...

-Ahhhh! Que sono! –Disse esfregando os olhos – Espere... Que dia é hoje? Hum... Maio... Junho... Julho...Agosto... diaa... 16! Não! To Ferrado! Meu aniversário! Não posso sair de casa hoje...Espere aí... Droga! Não fui no supermercado... Bom... Tenho duas escolhas... Ou dou um jeito aqui, ou vou ao salão do grande mestre... Prefiro a 2ª...É só eu me esconder...

Dito isso Aioria foi trocar de roupa, vestiu uma calça verde musgo, com uma blusa de exército, juntamente com botas pretas... E pegou um binóculo...

-Agora eu tô disfarçado, só faltava umas folhinhas e um chapéu... Ahh! Quem se importa!

Aioria primeiramente olhou p/ fora de sua casa através do binóculo, para ver se não tinha perigo quando pronunciou:

-Missão: Chegar ao templo do grande mestre...Obstáculo: 7 casas zodiacais...

Aioria ainda certificou-se mais uma vez de que não corria risco e correu para fora de casa, embrenhando-se em um mato logo após...

-Ai! Passei!Ai que fome... Virei um fugitivo...

-Aceita um bolinho? Não disse que está com fome? E de quem você foge?

-Oh! Obrigada Milo... Eu fujo justamente de você!.

-Hum... Interessante fuga...

-Ei! Espere um momento... Se o Milo está aqui significa que... Sujô!

-Peguei! EI! PESSOAL! ACHEI O LEÃOZINHO!OVO NO AIORIA!

-Ah! Não! – Falou Aioria ao ver os demais cavaleiros de ouro saírem detrás de arbustos com ovos na mão. Já sabia o que ia acontecer, mas tentou ainda sim fugir, mas foi barrado por Milo que o usou de escudo para se proteger...

-Já acabou? Ano passado teve mais... Agora... CORRAM! – disse Aioria pronto para dar um abraço naqueles crápulas...

-Ai! Socorro! Aioria! Se você encostar esse ovo no meu cabelo eu te mato! –disse Afrodite correndo...

-Ah! Agora você quer se proteger! Pois bem! Fuja! Porque se eu te alcansar...

E assim correram, Aioria conseguiu abraçar a todos, mas notou a falta de alguém, na verdade a pessoa mais importante não estava lá, vencidos pelo cansaço os cavaleiros acabaram sentando-se nas escadas das dozes casas...

-Nossa! Corri muito! Mas pelo menos vocês tiveram o que mereceram... –Falava um Aioria exausto

-Com tudo isso, acabei nem te dando meu presente né maninho?

-Nenhum de nós deu Oros...

-Olha só... Pensei que já tivesse ganhado presentes...Ainda bem que ainda não ganhei...

-Abra o meu Oria! –Disse um alegre Aldebaran

-Um porta-retratos! Olhe! Tem uma foto nossa... Quando éramos pequenos... Do timinho de futebol... Quanto tempo

-Gostou?

-Claro Deba! Nem me lembrava dessa foto! 

-Agora abre o meu Oria! Aposto que você vai gostar!

-Que tênis irado!! Nossa Shura onde você achou?

-Quando se trabalha para Saory Kido tudo fica bem mais fácil...

-Valeu!

-Oriazinho! Abra o meu!

-Deixe-me ver... Só uma pergunta, não é um kit de maquiagem não né? Que nem você me deu ano passado?

-Não! Que isso! Tenho certeza que vai gostar!

-Ai! Zeus... Quanto papel! Dite... dessa vez você se superou, realmente...

-Sabia! Estava a sua cara – Afrodite tinha dado a Aioria uma blusa Vermelha com um leão dourado rugindo no centro da blusa e de acompanhamento ainda vinha uma bermuda preta com correntes penduradas

-Nossa vez! Abra os nossos presentes!

-Bem pelo embrulho vejo que são dois Cds... Resta saber do que são...

-deixa-me explicar! O do Saga é esse primeiro o meu é o segundo!

-Oba! Tava querendo esse Cd! Valeu Saga

-Agora Abra o meu Oria!

-Ué! Mas não tem nome?

-Eh! É que eu fiz um Cd para você com as suas musicas favoritas

-Oba! Brigada!

-Agora o meu! Quer dizer se eu conseguir achá-lo! Pipo! Vem aqui!

-Que cachorro lindo Milo! Ele é adestrado?

-Claro!

-Ótimo, então vamos ver! Pipo dá a pata! – o cachorro chegou ao lado de Aioria e levantou a pata, mas não porque Aioria mandou e sim porque foi fazer xixi...

-Olha que fofo já aprendeu onde é o banheiro! –Disse fazendo uma cara fofinha

-Hahaha! Muito engraçado, adestrado coisa nenhuma...

-Ainda falta o meu!

-Como eu ia esquecer do seu presente Camus!Deixa-me ver... Um livro! O caçador de pipas... Parece bem interessante...

-Ei! Aioria ainda falta o meu também!

-Claro MM! Vou deixar presente passar assim...Oba! Um Dvd! X-men 3 ! Uhhull Deve ser irado!

-Falta o meu!

-Shaka se você me der incenso que nem ano passado eu te mato!

-Melhor eu correr então...

-Ah! Não! Não me diga que é!

-Claro que não! Abre e vê!

-Uma estátua de Buda?

-Sim! Não é linda? –Disse suspirando

-Oh! Sim é linda! Para você

-Você Não gostou? É melhor do que um incenso –Disse concluindo

-Só me diz uma utilidade desse trambolho?

-Enfeite! –Disse alegremente

-Bah! Eu vou colocar isso de enfeite sim... Vai nessa...-Falou Debochado

-Você Não gostou? POxa...Snif...Snif... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

* * *

_-Chega! Perai! O minha filha! Meus ouvidos não são PINICOS! (no ouvido da autora)_

_-Pois é! Nem os MEUS!_

_-Ele vai ficar chorando assim por quanto tempo?_

_-Eu queria umas 7 paginas..._

_-O que!!! Pelo Amor de Buda! Não faça isso..._

_-Viu! Num disse que a estatua ia ter utilidade! Buda é um rei!_

_-Ah! Cala essa boca e volta a chora que estava melhor! –Falou Aioria_

_-BUAAAA...! Ninguém gosta de mim!_

_-Cala a boca!Por Buda! –gritaram a autora e Aioria_

_-Esperem Aí! Porque vocês cismam de me chamar! Toda vez é "oh! Por Buda" Será que vocês não tem nenhum Santo para chamar não ! Sei lá! Perséfone! Qualquer coisa! Vocês sempre me chamam... Gente eu já morri! E pelo que eu saiba o morto tem direito ao seu descanso eterno..._

_-Buda! É você?_

_-Não Shaka! É que o papai Noel resolveu se disfarçar..._

_-Papai Noel! Cadê meus presentes?_

_-(gota) Bem eu vou indo... Thunder Cats! Ops! Adeus!_

_-Perai papai Noel! Eu não te dei minha cartinha... Snif... Nem o Papai Noel gosta de mim..._

_-Shaka Não comece! Andem vamos voltar a história! –Autora Furiosa_

* * *

-Para de chorar!-Tá bom... já parei... 

-Ei! Espere! Onde está o Mu?

-Pergunta para ela... –Apontando para Autora

* * *

_-Cadê o Mu?_

_-Você já vai descobrir..._

_-Mas..._

_-CALA A BOCA E VOLTA PARA LÁ! –Disse a autora furiosa_

_-tá bom... que stress_

_-OLHA AQUI..._

_-Já fui!_

* * *

-Vou tomar um banho... Tô todo melecado...

-Esperamos você na mesa do café! Maninho...

-Tá bom Onii-san

* * *

-Eii! Aioria Sou eu que falo isso –disse Shun

-Ah...É que é tão legal!

-Mas você não é japonês!

-Sim! Mas... O desenho é ! Então eu posso falar japonês sim!

* * *

**  
Na casa de Leão...**

-It's my liiiiiiiiiiiife,It's now or never,I ain't gonna live forever

I just want to live while I'm aliveeeeee…

**Algum tempo depois…**

**-**O amooooooooorrrr é o calooooorrrr pra quem...

**Após 15 minutinhos...**

-I'm Addicted to Youuuuuuuu!

**Depois de mais 20 minutinhos...**

-Quero mudar o mundo, caminhar...

**Após mais meia hora...**

-One more Timee!!

**Após ZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzz...**

**-**Don't Speak! Dont Speak! Ei! A Autora dormiu… e esta babando eca que nojo...

* * *

-ALALAÔÔOOO ! MAIS QUE CALOR ! ATRAVESSANDO O DESERTO DO SAARA O SOL ESTAVA QUENTE E QUEIMOU MINHA CARA!

-AHHH!! FOGO!!FOOOOOOGGGOOOO!

-hahahahah!!

-Ora Seu!

-Você dormiu... Não resisti à tentação...rs rs! Eu sou terrível é bom parar de desse jeito me provocar...

_-Agora vá p/ o salão do grande mestre logo!_

* * *

Aioria foi caminhando lentamente até o salão do grande mestre, e quando entrou, qual foi a sua surpresa, ao perceber que todos estavam dormindo, Aioria pegou um saco de pão se posicionou em frente ao microfone e encheu o saco de pão de ar, depois estourou o saco de pão, o que fez o maior estrondo...

POW!

-AI SOCORRO! A SAORY MORREU! – Aioros gritou

-MAMMA MIA! TERREMOTO

-TSUNAMI! –Shura gritou

-O APOCALIPSE –Camus

-ALIENIGENAS! – Milo

-O CÉU ESTÁ CAINDO - Kanon

-O CHÃO TÁ AFUNDANDO – Saga

- POSSEINDÔN VOLTOU! Aldebaran

-PAPAI NOEL DEIXOU CAIR O TRENO! – Shaka

-MEU ESPELHO QUEBROU! Afrodite

- Click!hhahahahahahahhah- Aioria rolava de rir no chão

-Aioria! Ora seu!

-Hahah! Vocês tinham que ter visto a cara de vocês! Eu até tirei uma foto!

-Pessoal chega aqui... –disse Aioros sarcástico

Depois de muito conversarem Aioros finalmente gritou

-CAÇA AO AIORIA! –Foi decretado

-Oh! Ou! Dei-me mal...

E assim Aioria saiu correndo, o resto corria logo atrás, Aioria corria o mais rápido que podia para poder chegar em sua casa, mas Aioros pulou abraçando-o por trás e o levando ao chão...

-Tô Ferrado... T-T Ei! Sejam bonzinhos... hoje é meu aniversário -Disse tentando amenizar sua punição

-Calado! Você não tem o direito de se pronunciar! –Disse com voz de carrasco

-Malvados! –Disse Aioria dando língua

E assim foram os cavaleiros, Aldebaran segurava Aioria, enquanto Aioros guiava o resto, quando avistaram uma grande árvore pararam...

-É aqui!

-Vocês vão me enterrar? –Disse ele temerozo

-Shhh! – Disse Shura pegando uma corda

-Ai! Meu Zeus! Vou ser estrangulado!

-Claro que não!Agente vai te amarrar mesmo...

-O que!

Depois de um tempo lá estava Aioria amarrado pelas pernas de cabeça para baixo esperneando feito um peixe, e gritando socorro aos ventos, porque os outros cavaleiros já haviam o deixado para trás...

-Socorro! Tomara que isso funcione...Ram Ram! IKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (grito fino e irritante)

**Em outro canto da História...**

-Shun! Devo ir! Ikki De f Opa!(desviando-se da arvore) Dessa vez eu desviei! –Disse se gabando -Fêni...Au! (bateu de cara em outra arvore) Porque sempre aparecem árvores na minha vida?! Autora Bestalhona!

* * *

_-Da próxima vez eu coloco um muro Fênix, e ai veremos quem é Bestalhão!  
_

* * *

**Voltando a grande árvore...**

-Eba! Funcionou!

-Shun? Você pintou seu cabelo?

-Não sua besta! Sou eu o Aioria!

-Aioria! Mas eu ouvi a voz do Shun!

-Eu que gritei! Aprendi com seu irmão ...

-Vejo que ele é um bom professor ¬¬...Bem mais o que quer?

-Me ajude?

-Só me chamou aqui para isso? Espere-me que no ano que vem eu volto

-Se me soltar digo o que acontece de ruim com o Shaka...

No mesmo instante Fênix cortou a corda e Aioria caiu de cara no chão

-Diga logo!

-Au! Ele enlouqueceu! Ele está confundindo Papai Noel com Buda!

-O que você fez a ele? (segurando Aioria pelo colarinho da camisa)

-Nada! Deve ser falta sua Fênix!

-Vou lá vê-lo!

-Eu vou para o salão do grande mestre ver se ele está lá, senão ele está em casa... Ei espere onde se meteu o Mu?

-Onde ele se meteu?

-Você vai descobrir depois Aioria! Nem adianta perguntar!

-Eita stress!

-Você me dá nos nervos! Agora volte para a história!

E assim lá se foram, Aioria para o templo do grande mestre e Ikki para o templo de virgem, ao chegar ao templo de virgem Ikki...

-Shaka! Você está ai? –Perguntou Ikki, até que ouviu um choro fino vindo do quarto da casa de Virgem e decidiu ir até lá para ver quem era o intruso, no entanto quando adentrou o quarto de Shaka, se deu conta de que era Shaka que estava chorando, o indiano chorava encolhido num canto do quarto, seu corpo era tremido por pequenos espasmos...

-Saia já daí! Hã? Shaka? É você?

-Me deixe em paz! –Disse chorando

-Sou eu Ikki... –Disse se aproximando

-Ikki? É você? –Disse levantando sua cabeça para vê-lo

-O que aconteceu com você meu anjo?

-Ikki! –Disse agarrando-se ao pescoço desse

-Estou aqui... Pronto... Porque você está chorando?

-Ninguém gosta de mim!

-Calma... Eu Amo você...Meu anjinho

-Jura? Que bom alguém gosta de mim! Mas Ikki, Nem o Papai Noel gosta de mim...T.T

-Porra! Fizeram uma lavagem cerebral em você? Shaka caiu algum vaso na sua cabeça hoje?

-Só de manhã...Mas a dor já passou

-Ah! Então foi isso, perai já volto!

Ikki foi até a cozinha e pegou uma frigideira, depois disso voltou ao quarto.

-Ikki, se você quer fritar um ovo, frite na cozinha!

-Não vou fritar ovo nenhum Shaka, eu peguei a frigideira para outra coisa...

-Pra que?

-Pra isso! POFT! –Ikki bateu com a frigideira na cabeça de Shaka que caiu desacordado –Se tem uma coisa que enlouquece esse loiro é uma boa porrada na cabeça...

-Shaka... Acorda! –disse fênix que não teve muito sucesso-Já sei! (Fênix pegou um balde e encheu de água gelada, depois disso jogou em cima de Shaka)

-Ai! Socorro Buda!

* * *

_-Caramba! Não tem jeito né!O loiro! Pare de me chamar, Pô! Eu quero descansar eternamente! Mas com você chamando assim não dá!Eu já estou M-O-R-T-O! Eu mereço o descanso eterno dos céus_

_-Buda! Mas que entidade eu vou clamar?_

_-Sei lá! Chama o... Allahn_

_-Tá bom! Adeus Buda!_

_-Eu tenho a for... Ops! Adeus! Perai! Porque só eu erro as falas?_

_-Quem mandou não gravar os scripts?_

_-Ninguém me disse nada de Script!_

_-Ah Buda! Fica quieto e para de encher o saco!_

_-Eita Stress!_

* * *

  
-Aleluia! Vou dar Graças a Bu... Zeus! –Disse se corrigindo a tempo

-Precisava me acordar assim?

-Precisava! Você não acordava de jeito nenhum!

-Vou tomar um banho!

-Nós Vamos!

**No salão do grande mestre...**

-Aioriaa!!

-Lá vem! Oi Saory!

-Feliz aniversário!

-Poxa! Você lembrou! Que milagre!

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Oh... Nada...-Sorriu amarelo

-Podemos fazer uma festinha em sua homenagem! O que você acha?

-Faz o que você quiser! –Disse saindo do salão

-Então Tá! Tatsume! Ligue para Hilda! E para Julian também! Vamos dar uma festa em nome do Aioria! E não esqueça de convidar os cavaleiros!

-Mas Senhorita, como vamos arrumar tudo?

-Deixa comigo Tatsume! –Disse a garota sorrindo

**Pela Noite...**

Passavam das 22:00 quando Aioria terminava de se arrumar, estava com a roupa que Afrodite lhe dará de presente, calçava os tênis dados por Shura, passava as mãos pelos fios rebeldes de seu cabelo, um charme natural do leonino. Logo terminou de se arrumar, subia distraidamente a escadaria que levava ao salão do grande mestre, as mãos atrás da cabeça, os pensamentos voavam focalizavam-se no belo ariano de cabelos longos, e porque diabos não estava lá com ele! Acabou por chegar rápido ao salão do grande mestre, uma grande barulheira, quando abriu as grandes portas, se deparou com o ambiente extremamente cheio, e logo o canhão de luz o iluminou...

-"_Ainda mato aquela garota!O anime todo deve estar aqui!" _– Pensou

-Aioria! Finalmente chegou!

-Saory!

-Eu sei! Superei-me dessa vez não foi?

-Não! Tem muita gente!

-Você Queria o que? Uma festa com os 12 cavaleiros de ouro mais os 5 de bronze?

-Na verdade sim...

-O que! Festa com pouca gente não é festa!

-Bem... Se eu conhecesse pelo menos todo mundo ficaria melhor! Maluca!

-Ah...

-Ué! Não vai ficar estressada? –Perguntou descrente

-Não porque o Milo já usou essa tática de conquista comigo! O Camus até riu...

-O.o?

-Ele chegou brigando comigo nem lembro porque, cheio de ciúmes do Camus, e só conseguiu foi me deixar balançada...(suspirando)

-Saory não me leve a mal, mas essa tática tem um nome...

-Qual?

-Espanta baranga

(Espelho Quebrando)

-...

-Aioria sai daqui agora! Antes que acontece algo com um certo Leão, e ocorra uma disputa pela armadura de leão – Olhar fulminante

-Já fui!

Aioria foi para um quanto do salão do grande mestre e lá ficou conversando com Aioros, Shaka, Milo e Camus. Quando viu a porta do salão se abrir, adentrando por ela 7 cavaleiros que ele identificou serem os marinas, e logo atrás Julian Solo, que logo se dirigiu até Saory beijando a mão da garota que ruborizou um pouco, e matando Aioros de ciúme...

-Ah! Não! Chegou a mala oceânica!

-Julian! –Exclamou feliz Aioros

-Olá! Querido –disse dando um selinho em Aioros –Olá cunhadinho Querido!

-Olá malinha submarina querida!

-Sempre com a lingüinha afiada não é? Entendo que não me aceite ainda... Mas um dia você aceita, a propósito, lhe trouxe um presente...

-Presente?

-Sim! Aqui está – Disse lhe entregando um pacote

-Uau! Um Ipod! Eu nem sei como agradecer... Mas como vou colocar musicas aqui?

-Já tem todas as sua musicas favoritas!

-Como você adivinhou?

-Tive ajuda de alguém que te conhece muito bem...Né Oros?

-Pois é Lian...

-Você Sabia e não me contou?!

-Claro que não!

-Ei Pensando bem você ainda não me deu presente!

-Porra! Ele tinha que lembrar... é Que eu me esqueci!

-ESqueçeu? Buáa! Quelo meu presente!

**Noutro canto do salão...**

Shura e Afrodite trocavam caricias até que Saory anunciou algo no microfone...

-Pessoal! Concurso de dança de casais! –Disse Saory animada

Logo o amontoado de gente foi para o meio do salão, inclusive Aldebaran e Hilda(dá-lhe Deba!), não deu outra, Afrodite saiu puxando Shura pelo braço até o centro, este mesmo que não sabia dançar nada, logo começou a tocar a musica e os outros casais começaram a dançar, Shura ainda perdido se perguntava : "o que diabos eu faço aqui" .Quando olhou Afrodite que estava o fitando tristemente amoleceu e o chamou logo para dançar, logo que se empolgou, os outros casais se afastaram e deixaram Shura e Afrodite dançando sozinhos na pista até o final da musica, quando Shura percebeu que só eles haviam dançado, corou violentamente, com os aplausos, mas ficou feliz pela alegria de Afrodite...

* * *

Já passavam das duas da manhã e a festa ainda se estendia, alguns casais ainda dançavam na pista, até que começou a tocar It's my life! Máscara da Morte, bêbado da vida levantou da poltrona e começou a bancar o Bon Jovi da Vida, pegou o microfone e começou a cantar e dançar, apesar de saber a letra cantava tão mal que o Bon Jovi se visse coitado, e a letra ainda era interrompida pelos soluços, da poltrona um Mysti também bêbado assistia tudo rindo horrores do companheiro, até que Camus subiu no palco e retirou um resmungão MM do palco, jogando-o de volta a poltrona... Camus acabou por levar Milo, para casa, pois este estava totalmente embriagado...

* * *

Já eram umas 3 da manhã, e festa já acabara, Aioria continuava no mesmo sofá, esperando Ele, a pessoa que não vinha, que não chegava, até que sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, olhou para a dona da mão, Saory o fitava tristemente:

-Aioria... Já está bem tarde vá se deitar...

-Não Saory-San... Ele vai vir...Ele não me abandonaria assim...

-Entendo sua dor Aioria, mas de nada vai adiantar ficar aqui, eu vou me deitar você fica bem?

**-**Vou para meu templo Athena... –Disse ele com os olhos marejados

-Tenho certeza que Mu teve um bom motivo...

-Espero que sim... –Disse fechando fortemente os olhos, deixando uma pequena lágrima escapar

**Pela manhã...**

Mu Chegou ao santuário por volta das 10:00, correndo até o templo de Leão, e ao chegar lá estranhou que seu guardião não estivesse na sala, foi até seu quarto e o encontrou dormindo com a roupa do dia interior, quando ia acordá-lo docemente a autora o interrompeu...

* * *

_-Perai Mu! Eu tenho contas a acertar com ele!_

_-O que vai fazer?_

_-Acordá-lo " Gentilmente"_

_-Não Gostei das aspas... ¬¬_

_-Não tem problema... Depois você dá um beijo de bom dia nele que ele vai pensar que sonhou..._

_-Tudo bem então!_

_-Ótimo! –disse a autora pegando um auto-falante e pegando ar - ALALAÔÔOOO ! MAIS QUE CALOR ! ATRAVESSANDO O DESERTO DO SAARA O SOL ESTAVA QUENTE E QUEIMOU MINHA CARA!_

_-FOOOGOOO!_

_-hahahahhaha! To vingada! _

* * *

-Socorro!

-Calma Aioria sou eu... –Disse dando pequenos beijinhos na face de Aioria

-Mu!? Eu tive um pesadelo, eu pesadelei que aquela autora maluca pegou um autofalante e gritou no meu ouvido, Pô, mas esse sonho teve efeito, parece que estouraram meu tímpano...

-Rs! –Mu não pode deixar de rir –Pesadelei Oria?

-É... Porque não tem o sonhei, então, eu que não ia sonhar com aquela autora maluca! Crus Credo, Zeus me livre guarde...

_-Maluca Não! – falou a autora bem enfezada_

-Mu! Porque você não veio ontem? Teve uma festa para mim ontem, até os marinas vieram me parabenizar... –Disse com os olhos marejados

-Me perdoe Oria, mas tem um motivo muito importante, eu trouxe seu presente atrasado... –Disse Mu tentando concertar a burrada que fez

-Não quero! –disse emburrado

-Tome abra! Por Favor –implorando

-Me dá! – Disse pegando o pequeno embrulho – Mas... Mu... São...

-Isso mesmo Oria!

-São lindas!

-Você gostou delas?

-São as mais lindas que já vi, nossos nomes estão gravados... –Disse Aioria apreciando as alianças

-Posso colocar no seu dedo?

-Pode! Depois eu coloco a sua .

-Uhum...

-Me dá sua mão Mu!

-tá

-Elas são fantásticas

-Uhum ! Também tenho outro presente...

-Onde?

-No Brasil! Comprei uma casa para nós lá, não era seu sonho conhecer o Brasil? Só me atrasei porque tive que procurar o proprietário, puxa ele quase me deu um calote

-Que demais!

-Tá dizendo que é demais me dar um calote? – Disse Mu emburrado ficando mais fofo ainda

-Claro que não Muzinho, adorei o presente – disse Aioria de um jeito fofo, prestes a dar um beijo em Mu quando...

-Aioria! Vim mostrar seu presente! –Chegou Aioros ofegante

-Oros? –Perguntou Aioria descrente

-Não a vovó!Está aqui!

-Onde?

-No seu quarto! –Disse ele apontando, e Aioria indo

-Caraca! Um home theater!

-e Ai gostou?

-Tá Brincando? É Claro!!

-Que bom!

-Agora com licença que eu tenho contas a acertar com a autora!

* * *

_-Porque você fez eu me ferrar tanto?_

_-Porque eu tava afim!_

_-Ah é!Pessoal sobro ovo do meu aniversário?_

_-Sobro!_

_-OVO NA AUTORA!_

_-Ahhhhh!! Socorro!_

_-Bem feito !_

_-Ora seu Grr..!_

_-hahahah! Quem ri por ultimo ri melhor! Né Buda?_

_-Valeu Aioria! Agora Meteoro... Ops! Merda de script! Ops... Errei de novo! Adeus..._

_Depois de tomar alguns ovos, a autora foi amarrada a cadeira e deixou os cavaleiros em paz, pelo bem de Buda que pode descansar, e os cavaleiros viveram felizes para sempre..._

_-Pode dizer o final ficou muito bom não é Mu?_

_-Ficou ótimo!Só não achei o "felizes para sempre" muito convincente...Vamos tomar café?_

_-Vamos!_

_**Enquanto isso no quarto da autora!**_

_-Socorro! Me tirem daqui!Ainda vou me vingar!_

_**Fim...**_

* * *

N/A:Finalmente eu terminei essa fic para poder postar!!Tá bom eu sei, viajei lindamente nessa fic, mas no final o resultado foi melhor do que eu esperava, espero que tenham gostado das minhas intromições, e das confusões que ocorrem nesse Santuário que de Sagrado só tem a deusa, que não é nem tão Santa assim, desculpem se alguns casais não apareceram, como Camus e Milo, mas eu prometo que farei uma fic dos dois para compensar, tomara que gostem do Aioria e suas confusões, e espero muito, que gostem do final..  
Bom, é só... Valeu mesmo por ter lido..

Beijoos!!


End file.
